


Scent of His Soulmate

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [39]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Receive a piece of cloth with soulmate’s scent AU
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Scent of His Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This is messy, so sorry about that. And Geralt probably talked way too much. I wrote this in about 15 minutes at about three in the morning when I should have been sleeping. So... Yeah...

“Sit down,” Geralt said, motioning to a log that was close to the fire he had built.

“No need to be so bossy,” Jaskier said, sitting down on the log.

“I need to tell you something. And I need you to keep your mouth shut until I am finished. Understand?”

Jaskier smiled and nodded as he looked up at Geralt. 

Geralt looked away as he began. 

“After Witchers go through the trials, we receive a piece of cloth. It smells like our soulmate and we use it to find them,” he said. “Soulmates are precious things to Witchers. They keep their Witcher sane. Make life on the Path more bearable. A soulmate is important to the life and sanity of a Witcher. They are someone to share our lives with. In whatever capacity they wish.”

Geralt sat down and looked at Jaskier.

“Are you finished?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt nodded.

“Lovely speech. But I don’t quite understand why you are telling me this? You won’t even tell me how you killed that werewolf the other night.”

“You’re my soulmate.”

“Oh. Oh… Oh! You just said I’m precious!” Jaskier said, his face lighting up.

“That’s what you got from that?”

“Well, I also got that I am important to you. And you will share your life with me. Wait. How does that work? I’m human. As far as I know,” Jaskier said.

“There is… a ceremony. If you agree to it. It will bond us.”

“Sounds lovely. When will that be happening?”

“I… I don’t want it to.”

“Why not?!”

“It will bind you to me. You will only live as long as I do. If I die, so will you. I don’t want to force you into that.”

“Then we will just have to keep you alive, then,” Jaskier said. “Is this a romantic thing?”

“What?”

“We need to discuss our new relationship, Geralt. We are soulmates. What does that involve?”

“Whatever you decide.”

“Then I need more information,” Jaskier said. “I know you think I’m an idiot, but I…”

“I don’t think you’re an idiot. You’re just… young…”

“Will I always be young? Will I be immortal after this bonding ceremony?”

“Yes. As much as I’m immortal.”

“Okay,” Jaskier said, tapping a finger against his chin. “First, what sort of relationship will we have? Are soulmates romantic? Platonic? Which?”

“They can be both. It varies depending on those involved.”

“Well, I am amenable to both. Just letting you know. Though, I am open to sharing as long as it is discussed beforehand.”

Geralt opened his mouth and shut it a few times.

“Don’t look so shocked, Geralt. I find you very attractive and would not object to exploring those possibilities. You are also a very dear friend to me and don’t want to ruin that.”

“And sharing?”

“Oh. Well, no one just wants me. I am quite used to that,” Jaskier said with a wave of his hand. “And I would hate to think you are in need when you get annoyed with me and send me off.”

“That… soulmates don’t do that.”

“What? Share?”

“No. Get… send each other off. A soulmate is the best-suited match for a Witcher. They instinctively know how to care for their Witcher. What they need and when.”

“I’m your best-suited match,” Jaskier whispered.

Geralt nodded.

“A soulmate makes a Witcher remember their humanity. We have to work to please them. But they know automatically what pleases us,” Geralt explained.

“Well, that doesn’t sound fair,” Jaskier said. “And it must not be working, because I have no idea how to please you right now.”

“It will become stronger after the ceremony.”

“So, are you open to the ceremony now?”

“I… This isn’t a decision you should make lightly. If we went through the ceremony, it would bond you to me for the rest of our days. There would be no going back.”

Jaskier smiled.

“Then I will give it the appropriate amount of thought before telling you this is what I want,” he said. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt said rolling his eyes.

“Shush, Geralt. I am thinking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
